This invention relates to flashlights, and more specifically to combination flashlights and circuit testers.
Many deficiencies of conventional flashlights are apparent to laborers and other workmen. One of these problems is the difficulty encountered in carrying a flashlight at the same time that a task requires both of a laborer's hands for manipulation of tools and other implements. A second problem commonly encountered by users of conventional flashlights is the shortened life of batteries which are drained as a result of unintended throwing of the flashlight on-off switch. Still a third problem facing users of conventional flashlights is the short useful life of the typical flashlight bulb, which arises due to the failure to provide any structure which will preserve the contact of such a bulb. A fourth problem with conventional flashlights is that they fail to provide any means for performing simple electrical tests which would transform a flashlight into a combination device useful for a plurality of purposes.
There have been several attempts to overcome the above-mentioned problems. Winsell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,709, discloses one arrangement for retaining a flashlight on a desired surface in order that a workman may free his hands for performing intended tasks. This is accomplished by the use of a spring clip 28 situated at the end of a portable electric lamp opposite from the light bulb. This clip inherently limits the direction in which light can be cast by the lamp, and does not appear to be able to by itself support the electric lamp in a plurality of positions when it is attached onto any given surface.
A number of attempts have been made to develop a flashlight which is capable of testing various circuits. For example, the device of Costello, U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,644, uses flashlight batteries for indicating the continuity of certain electric circuits, while also including a neon bulb 72 for testing the continuity of a high resistance circuit by using an external source of current. Costello, however, fails to suggest or provide a compartment for retaining a plurality of tester cables to be used in conjunction with the two aforementioned tests and does not include any structure for supporting the combination flashlight when such a test is being performed. Nor does the flashlight of Costello include any structure capable of extending either flashlight battery or flashlight bulb useful life other than that found in the conventional flashlight. Another flashlight which utilizes a plurality of indicating bulbs for different electrical tests is disclosed by Marinello, U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,166. This flashlight includes a plurality of external terminals to which testers may be attached in order to test the continuity of a desired circuit but does not solve the other problems noted above, nor does this flashlight provide easily accessible means for testing a circuit which are removably attached to the outside of a flashlight housing. Tipperman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,829, discloses a combination flashlight which includes means for testing the continuity of a single circuit. The testing cords 28 of Tipperman are stored within screw on compartment 29 located at the lower end of the flashlight casing 11. Another lamp device for testing the continuity of the plurality of circuits is shown by Harmon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,572. While this device does include means for testing the continuity of a plurality of circuits, it is not really designed for use as a flashlight, and the shape and bulk of the flashlight body render it unwieldy for use as a conventional flashlight by the common laborer.
Other combination flashlights and testers which do not include different light bulbs to indicate the continuity of circuits using different sources of currents are disclosed, for example, by the following: Garrett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,677; Hayes, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,915 and 3,973,193; Metcalfe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,732; and Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,234. In addition to using only one circuit-test indicating bulb, none of these devices attempts to overcome the aforementioned problems with respect to support, battery life or flashlight bulb life.
Lippincott, U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,735, discloses the use of a toggle switch 15 near the head of flashlight casing 11. Nowhere within the disclosure of Lippencott, however, is the use of such a toggle switch mentioned for the purpose of extending battery life in a flashlight.
While all of the above-noted devices attempt to overcome piecemeal some of the problems associated with conventional flashlights, none of them has been able to simply solve all of the listed problems as simply as the present invention. In addition to the aforementioned problems, it would be desirable to provide means for facilitating the insertion and removal of batteries in the flashlight casing, as well as including structure for detachably carrying a neon test light along the periphery of the tubular portion of a flashlight.